gunswordrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
GunswordRPG Wiki
Welcome to the GunswordRPG Wiki Gunsword RPG is a distant Pathfinder, 5e Cross. Gunsword is a 5 Core Stat system, with an emphasis on ease of play. Gunsword also takes a Martial and Itemized approach to magic, letting its player's act as the creative force behind the elements which they wield. Character Creation Basic Gunsword RPG Terminology Stats: These six stats represents the physical and mental characteristics that represents your characters abilities. With experience a character will develop these characteristics. HAND, BODY, MIND,EYES, SOUL . * HAND: This represents the Characters Physical Skill and Knack for Motion. * BODY: This represents the Characters Physical Solidarity and Constitution. * MIND: This represents the Characters Mental Ability and Magical Apptitude. * EYES: This represents the Characters Sensory Acuity and Forsight. * SOUL: This represents the Characters Social Understanding and Control of Ego. Health Points: HP measures the amount of damage a character can take from attacks before they become vulnerable to lethal damage. Narrative-wise, HP usually represents force-fields or some type of magical protection on the character’s physical body. Maximum Health and Health Regeneration are influenced by a character’s BODY. Energy Points: EP is used to execute re-roll and buff abilities, as well as racial abilities. Maximum Energy and Energy Regeneration are influenced by a character’s SOUL. Proficiency Bonus: This bonus represents the bonus to the Characters collective Experience. Attacks: Attacks represent offensive combat maneuvers that deal damage to the character’s target. Melee Attacks are influenced by a character’s HAND (although Finesse Attacks are influenced by a character’s HAND), while Ranged Attacks are influenced by a character’s EYES. Saves: Saves are special defensive checks that help a character resist certain effects and conditions. There is a Save for each Stat. AC: Armor Class: This represents the amount that must be reached for an attack to be able to hit a character. Influenced by Armor, Shields and a characters HAND. DR: Damage Reduction: This represents the amount of damaged that is negated when an attack hits the character. This is influenced by a character’s Class Abilities and Armor. Initiative: This represents the bonus applied to the Initiative check when determining the order which characters act (often for combat). This is influenced by a characters HAND. Carry: Carry represents a character ability to move with various amounts of weight. Light Carry is the character's ability to move at full speed, carrying any weight past this amount will reduce the characters speed by half. Maximum Carry is the characters limit on the amount of weight they can carry before being unable to move. Skill Checks: A Skill Check is a characters attempt to accomplish a difficult task. A characters capability to execute this task depends on their experience and the associated characteristic that would influence the character’s capability. Rest: There are three levels of Rest. Short Rest (2 Hours) which allows certain classes to restore their class points, during this time, certain skill checks can be made. Long Rest (4 Hours), this is enough rest for a character to feel energized and able, restores all Class Points and heals 1+BODY Health and 1+SOUL Energy. Complete Rest (8 Hours), Heals 3 + BODY Health and 3 + SOUL Energy. Page List Character Creation Class Styles and Talents Spark Magic Weapons and Equipment Gunsword Races Gunsword Skill List Gunsword Feat List Gunsword Encounter Creator Gunsword Combat Reference Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse